Oh, the love of a zombie and the girl who thinks she's one?
by Ninja Kitty and Ninja Kitsune
Summary: What if R never meat Julie, but someone else. What if Kagome sacrificed her life for her friends' lives, but happens to wake up all alone in R's 747 with no memory at all like all the other zombies, but can remember the first letter of her name, and thinks that she is a zombie. When R comes to find her...RxKag..full sum inside...plz read! R&R! rating may change...may
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This new crossover story goes out to those who have lost a loved one in the recent incident that had happened Newton, CT this week. I advise ALL fan fiction authors dedicate a new chapter, and or story to those who will never be on this earth with us again. Thank you, and pray**

Summary: What if R never meat Julie, but someone else. What if Kagome sacrificed her life for her friends' lives, but happens to wake up all alone in R's 747 with no memory at all like all the other zombies, but can remember the first letter of her name, and thinks that she is a zombie. When R comes to find her there, asleep, in the middle of the floor of first class, in a nightgown, crusted with blood, her blood. He knows she is not a zombie, but how can he explain that she is not one, even though she can fit RIGHT IN!? And she is in his 747! HIS! R&R PLZ this just popped in my head one night.

Chapter one: The beginning of sacrifices and feelings… … … …and getting lost at the air port you live in…?

R's pov

Boring. Just one word. Boring. That was how my whole day was. M was just harassing all the female zombies as usual, or just roaming around, chasing them, as usual. For Pete's sake, why can't I just find the least bit of excitement for at least five minutes!

In another world, Kagome's pov

I know I have to do this to save them. I have to. Because, they will die if I don't do it. I am in the nightgown I want to die in. The one they gave me for my birthday.

Author's pov

Kagome was standing at the edge of the cliff, clutching a locket with one hand while her other arm was wrapped around her abdomen, in a black spaghetti strap nightgown with bright, elegant red roses and fancy lines and swirls. Glass, crystal cornflower blue eyes stared down into the sacred river bellow. Her friends are dying of a curse Naraku had placed on them, and the only way is by giving her soul to save them, and destroy Naraku. But his curse backfired. Instead of slowly killing all of the inu-tachi, it was also killing him too. The only way for the curse to break for him, is if they died, but if kagome sacrificed herself, he would die, and they would live.

Kagome let only one tear slip from her eyes. That one tear would save all of her friends' lives. Even though it would be especially hard for Shippo, she was a mother to him.

She looked down into the sacred river, and thought, 'I'm ready.'

After that last final thought, she jumped.

Kagome's pov

I'm falling to my death to save the ones I love. I already left them a note, saying that it was my choice, and to wish the jewel away. I know Kikyo will have her soul back, and can live with Inuyasha until she dies a normal death of old age. She will help them find the remaining shards. I hope Rin will grown to be a beautiful young woman and find a nice man to settled down with and start a family, if her 'lord,' will let her have one. I just have to chuckle at how protective Sesshomaru is of her. Ah, I can already see it.

I'm approaching the river faster now. I'm almost there. I'm coming father, everyone, I'm coming. Wait for me.

I close my eyes and wait for the soft embrace of death.

Author's pov

As Kagome fell into the river bellow, a splash mixed with the sickening sound of bones breaking was heard. Kagome had fallen in, but she had fallen on boulder as well. Now, she was lying on the river bank. She had somehow managed to survive, but she was fading. As she took her last breath, a grayish light surrounded her, and she was then transported to another world, with a soul to call her own now, now that Kikyo's soul left her body. The soul, which has been hidden beneath the imposter incarnate for so long now. Midoriko's soul.

Back to R's pov

I was just sitting there at the old, rotten and forgotten star bucks, wishing to be _alive_ again, and I know I'm lost, this is not what I want to be, a…zombie and that's when I felt it. A life energy source that had somehow appeared out of now where! For some reason, the other zombies couldn't … sense it…? At that thought, was I somehow…_feeling…__** relief…?!**_ Since when did I start _feeling_ things, like feelings? I thought I died and became a zombie who just feeds off of humans' brains just so I could get to see memories every time I eat a human's brain? How is this happening? I have to find out what is causing this connection between me and this life source that just popped out of nowhere… … … …and now I just feel lost, again. Literally, I'm lost; I've never been in this part of the air port.

…..tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 continued from chapter one

Kagome's mind. Kagome pov

It's dark, and warm. The cold embrace thought to be of death is actually warm and comforting. "Kagome..." said a ghostly female whisper.'Where is it coming from?' I thought to myself. "Kagome...wa..." said the whisper again. What is the whisper trying to tell me? "Kagome...wake up..." said the whisper. Wake up, wake up, why? The whisper then told me to wake up again, but the voice was more forceful this time, so I decided to open my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a white glow about 18 feet in front of me. The figure came closer to me, and as it came closer, it started to look like the figure of a woman. It glowed once more, but I had to shield my eyes from the brightness of it. When the brightness died down, in the place of the glowing figure was no one other then Midoriko herself.

"Kagome, I am giving you a second chance at life…but you will be in a different world where zombies take over. They are not like the zombies that you see in movies. They think, and live in their own way, much like humans."

"Why are you giving me a second chance Midoriko? I wanted to die for my friends…to save them…AND TO DESTROY NARAKU!" I yelled as tears welled up in my eyes, and fists at my sides.

"I am sorry. Your friends' lives are no longer in jeopardy, and Naraku is now gone forever. The jewel has been destroyed just as you asked on the note you gave to your friends when you left. They all mourn for you, but are happy for you that you will be in peace, so to speak." Midoriko said with a low, half-hearted, hearty chuckle.

I just stared at her like she had two heads, thinking about what she said. I thought over it for a minute, and decided to ask her something. "When you said that 'I will be sent to a world of zombies', will I become one?"

"No my dear child; but,"

"What? What is it? Wait, it isn't something good isn't it?"

"I'm sorry my child; but you will have no memory once you go to the different world. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

I looked shocked at her that I would never have my memories again.

**Sorry for the REALLY long wait :/ I apologize.**

**ALSO! I changed my pen name. please review. Bye.**


End file.
